Speck of Hope
by Kim Kumiko
Summary: Se Hoon mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Sungguh abnormal. Menyukai sesama jenis? Itukah yang terjadi pada dirimu, Oh Se Hoon? Kalau iya, cepat hentikan sekarang." - EXO, HunHan, Shounen-Ai


**.**

**Speck of Hope**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Character(s) : Oh Se Hoon (Se Hun), Xi Lu Han, and other**

**Disclaimer : PLOT IS MINE. Don't bash the character(s)!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Aku…**_

_**Hanya sebuah bayangan,**_

_**Yang terus mengikutimu dengan lamban**_

_**Tergesa-gesa, dengan asa yang dalam**_

* * *

_60 seconds is all I need for this story_

_You came into my heart, I don't doubt it_

_That you took me away_

_The time that wasn't short_

_You're that kind of person_

_A story that's enough for me_

_I don't need any reasons_

_You made my heart flutter and look for you_

_That first time_

* * *

Namanya Xi Lu Han, nama terindah yang pernah Se Hoon dengar. Seakan dentingan harpa surga menyapu telinganya saat pertama kali menangkap nama itu.

Se Hoon tak pernah benar-benar berkenalan dengannya, sama sekali. Ia mendengar dari teman-temannya, yang banyak memuji Lu Han karena ketampanan sekaligus kecantikannya. Se Hoon tersenyum samar, sembari menyamarkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu setiap kali ia melihat—ataupun hanya memikirkan—sosok itu.

Cantik. Indah. Malaikat surga yang Tuhan kirimkan ke bumi, untuk menggetarkan sukmanya. Sayangnya, seorang Oh Se Hoon tidak punya kesempatan sama sekali untuk memilikinya.

Se Hoon menyukainya. Entah kapan dan dimana itu bermula, Se Hoon tidak tidak tahu. Rasa itu muncul begitu saja, menjawab pertanyaan Se Hoon tentang kenapa ia tak pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja pun.

Tentu saja, apa yang diharapkan oleh Se Hoon? Lu Han pasti mengejek dan menjauhinya jika Se Hoon bilang ia menyukai—ah, tidak, ia mencintai Lu Han.

"_Dia itu normal, Se Hoon." _

Berkali-kali ia berkata seperti itu pada dirinya sendiri, namun sungguh, setiap kali ia mengingatkan dirinya, setiap itu pula hatinya menolak untuk membenarkan.

Se Hoon mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. "_Sungguh abnormal. Menyukai sesama jenis? Itukah yang terjadi pada dirimu, Oh Se Hoon? Kalau iya, cepat hentikan sekarang."_

Namun, sekali lagi, hatinya selalu menentang logikanya.

* * *

_**Aku…**_

_**Hanyalah seonggok keinginan,**_

_**Yang tercipta dengan tetesan hujan**_

_**Sejak mentari pagi hingga embun malam**_

* * *

Se Hoon selalu mengagumi sosok itu, bagaimana ia dengan tawanya yang memukau menyukai bubble tea seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Bagaimana raut wajahnya yang semula menyedihkan, bagaimana sinarnya yang mulanya redup, bisa bersinar kembali hanya karena segelas bubble tea.

Dan lalu, pada akhirnya Se Hoon mengerti bagaimana bisa malaikatnya manemukan sinarnya lagi dalam satu gelas minuman unik itu. Karena, sekarang Se Hoon pun menemukan hal yang sama. Ia jadi sangat menyukai bubble tea, selalu membelinya sepulang sekolah, setelah Xi Lu Han membelinya, tentu saja. Ia akan menunggu hingga malaikatnya pergi, barulah ia membeli satu gelas kebahagiaannya itu.

Se Hoon menyukai bagaimana Lu Han yang notabene adalah siswa yang menjalani pertukaran pelajar dari Cina ke Korea Selatan itu berambisi menjadi seorang penyanyi. Sama dengan Se Hoon, itu juga keinginannya. Bolehkan Se Hoon sedikit berharap bahwa ia dan Lu Han suatu saat akan menyanyi di panggung yang sama?

Namun celaka, Se Hoon kesusahan melafalkan huruf "s". Bagaimana jika nanti ia merusak nyanyiannya dengan Lu Han? Ah, kalau begitu lebih baik Se Hoon jadi rapper saja, itu lebih menyamarkan lafalnya. Aish, Se Hoon terlalu jauh bermimpi. Bahkan pada kenyataannya, ia lebih ahli menari daripada menyanyi. Tak apa, ia bisa menjadi penari latar saat Lu Han menyanyi nanti. Apa pun, asalkan satu panggung dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

Se Hoon suka bagaimana Lu Han menggigit bibir bawahnya jika tersenyum, bagaimana Lu Han menggaruk tengkuknya bila sedang gugup, bagaimana Lu Han memeras baju yang dikenakannya bila sedang cemas, bagaimana mata Lu Han ikut tersenyum saat ia tertawa, bagaimana Lu Han sering tertidur di perpustakaan saat membaca buku-buku tebal, bagaimana Lu Han suka ber-aegyo atau ber-puppy eyes jika sedang memohon…

Semuanya, Se Hoon menyukai semua yang ada pada malaikatnya itu.

Lu Han memang lebih tua empat tahun dari Se Hoon, tapi wajahnya sangat menipu. Se Hoon hampir mengira ia bisa saja sekelas dengan Lu Han, tapi tidak. Se Hoon sedikit bersyukur untuk itu. Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi jeritan hatinya yang terlalu menginginkan sang namja. Setidaknya, Se Hoon tidak perlu menahan diri untuk tidak menyapa—tepatnya memeluk—Lu Han saat mereka berada di ruang yang sama.

Se Hoon pengecut? Biarlah, ia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu hidup Lu Han yang sudah sangat indah. Se Hoon tidak ingin merusaknya hanya karena perasaan bodohnya itu.

* * *

_**Tapi…**_

_**Mengapa sinarmu tak pernah bisa kujangkau?**_

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya dalam kamus hidup seorang Oh Se Hoon ada kata patah hati. Ibunya bilang patah hati hanya terjadi dua kali dalam hidup, inikah yang pertama? Kalau benar, sungguh…rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Seperti ada yang salah dengan organ-organ pada tubuhmu, rasanya semua organ itu tidak berfungsi secara benar. Seperti ada yang menusuk-nusuk jantungmu, seperti ada sebilah pisau yang menggoresnya, menorehkan luka dalam disana…

Hanya karena… namja bernama Xi Lu Han… telah memiliki seseorang—seorang yeoja—yang selalu mendampinginya dimana pun Se Hoon melihatnya.

"_Lu Han hyung… kau…seperti bintang yang bersinar sangat terang… Tapi, tak pernah bisa kuraih… kau terlalu tinggi, hyung… terlalu jauh untuk dapat kujangkau…"_

* * *

_**Sayangnya, sukmaku telah terkunci…**_

_**Sayangnya, kuncinya ada padamu**_

* * *

Se Hoon gila. Setidaknya itu yang dapat ia simpulkan melihat Lu Han berjalan terseok-seok pulang ke rumahnya. Wajahnya tertekuk, kesedihan jelas terpancar disana. Ia bahkan beberapa kali menabrak orang. Jadi, apa sebabnya Se Hoon gila? Bukan, bukan karena ia ikut bersedih melihat Lu Han-nya seperti itu, Se Hoon gila justru karena ia malah bahagia melihat malaikatnya kehilangan cahayanya.

Se Hoon gila. Ya, dia memang gila. Dia bahagia diatas penderitaan Lu Han. Lu Han yang bersedih karena putus dengan pacarnya.

Sungguh, Se Hoon sangat bahagia mengetahui kenyataan itu. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia juga tak tega melihat Lu Han mengenaskan seperti itu, tapi kebahagiannya terlalu besar hingga menutupi rasa lainnya. Sungguh, Se Hoon sudah gila.

* * *

_**Dan sayangnya, kenapa aku tak pernah bisa merebutnya?**_

* * *

Se Hoon menangis, untuk kedua kalinya setelah ia dilahirkan.

"_Kenapa…? Kenapa…hyung…?"_

Berbagai macam "kenapa" berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Kenapa Lu Han berhenti kuliah lalu pulang ke Cina? Kenapa Lu Han pergi diam-diam? Kenapa Lu Han yang terbuka, tiba-tiba menjadi pribadi yang tertutup? Kenapa Lu Han tidak akan kembali lagi ke Korea? Dan…

Kenapa Lu Han tega meninggalkan Se Hoon?

Yang terakhir itu, Se Hoon menjawabnya sendiri,

"_Karena, bagi Lu Han kau bukan siapa-siapa. Taruhan, namamu saja dia tidak tahu."_

* * *

_**Kenapa?**_

_**Kenapa kau membelengguku dalam bayangmu?**_

_**Kenapa kau biarkanku terpaku pada senyummu?**_

_**Kenapa kau tenggelamkanku dalam matamu?**_

* * *

_60 seconds is all I need for this story_

_You disappeared from my life_

_I didn't hold you back_

_The time that wasn't short_

_You're that kind of person_

_A story that's enough for me_

_I don't need any reasons_

_You clearly sent it. You said you were hurting__and I let you go. _

_Our last time_

* * *

Tiga tahun.

Se Hoon menghela napas kasar. Ini sudah tiga tahun. lama sekali.

Sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini? Mengharapkan hal yang belum pasti ia dapatkan, menunggu seseorang yang tidak pasti apakah ia akan kembali.

Tapi, lagi-lagi, perasaannya menentang logikanya.

"Se Hun-ah! Kajja! Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu mereka!"

Se Hun? Siapa itu Se Hun? Itu adalah dirinya, Oh Se Hoon. Se Hun adalah nama panggungnya. Ya, sebentar lagi ia akan menari diatas sebuah panggung, seperti impiannya dulu.

Impian…

Jika bukan karena namja itu, Se Hoon mungkin tak berani bermimpi setinggi ini.

Setelah kepergian Lu Han, Se Hoon sangat terpuruk. Itu adalah masa-masa paling sulit dalam hidupnya, dimana dia pikir lebih baik mati saja daripada terus seperti ini. Bahkan bubble tea-pun tidak bisa mengembalikan kebahagiannya. Bagaimana ia bisa bahagia jika sinarnya dibawa pergi oleh namja bermarga Xi itu jauh ke tanah Cina?

Untunglah, ia tidak sendiri. Dia masih punya banyak orang yang menyayanginya, yang tidak ingin kehilangannya. Maka dari itu, dia berusaha bangkit. Dan akhirnya bertemu Kim Jong In.

"Hei, kau melamun lagi! Kajjaa~~"

Jong In menarik paksa Se Hoon yang masih duduk menyender pada tembok gedung tempatnya latihan bersama teman-temannya. Pikirannya masih melayang entah kemana, sementara hatinya masih tetap pada Xi Lu Han.

Se Hoon bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Jong In. Walaupun ia terbilang usil, tapi itulah yang berhasil menghibur Se Hoon. Jahil adalah sifat yang sudah mendarah daging pada diri Se Hoon dan Jong In berhasil membangkitkannya lagi.

Ia dan Jong In mengikuti berbagai perlombaan menari, dan akhirnya mereka berhasil direkrut perusahaan entertainment terbesar di Korea Selatan, SM Entertainment. Se Hoon masih takut bermimpi untuk debut, tapi dukungan teman-temannya membuat pesimisnya berbalik optimis.

Sunbae dan hoobae Se Hoon selama training juga membuat semangatnya berkobar. Betapa telah lama ia mengidamkan panggung nan megah itu, betapa usahanya selama ini tidak pantas untuk ia sia-siakan.

EXO, Extra Ordinary. Itulah grup boy band yang akan menaunginya. Grup istimewa, kata Entertainmetnya. Itu karena grup ini telah digarap dan dikonsep secara matang sejak lama, itulah mengapa Se Hoon harus bekerja keras untuk membuktikan bahwa ia pantas berada di grup ini.

"Huuaaahh~ aku tidak sabar bertemu mereka! Kita akan menyusul sunbae kita, Super Junior! Jika mereka bertigabelas, kita akan berduabelas! Wuuaahh…pasti akan mengasyikkan!"

"_Dua belas?" _Se Hoon mengernyit, "Kupikir kita debut delapan orang." Ia mulai menghitung dalam hati, _"Joon Myun hyung, Baek Hyun hyung, Chan Yeol hyung, Kyung Soo hyung, si kkamjjong, aku, Jong Dae hyung, Min Seok hyung. Apanya yang duabelas? Apa Min Seok hyun dihitung dua orang?—aww!"_

Se Hoon meringis saat Jong In menjitak kepalanya.

"Kau ini! Kerjamu hanya melamunkan saja! Kau tidak mendengar penjelasan Soo Man sajangnim? Beliau bilang, EXO terdiri dari duabelas namja! Enam akan debut sebagi EXO-K, khusus industri musik Korea, dan enam lagi akan debut sebagi EXO-M, khusus menangani pasar Mandarin. Arasseo, pabo?"

"YAK!" Se Hoon tidak terima dikatai pabo, "Lalu, empat orang lagi—"

"Tentu saja dari Cina!" potong Jong In cepat, "akhirnya, setelah enam bulan, mulai besok mereka akan training disini bersama kita! Aku sudah tidak sabar…pasti ada salah satu yang menyenangkan untuk dikerjai!"

"_Haish," _batin Se Hoon, _"Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir sepicik itu! Awas kau, kuadukan pada Kyung Soo hyung agar dia berhenti memasak untukmu!" _evil smirk tercipta di bibir Se Hoon, merasa menang karena mengetahui kelemahan sahabatnya itu. Jangan berpikir Se Hoon orang baik yang dengan senang hati membantu orang-orang Cina itu, sebenarnya itu hanya alasan sebagai pembalasan karena Jong In telah mengatainya bodoh.

Pada dasarnya mereka berdua sama saja.

"Jadi sekarang kita akan bertemu mereka?"

Jong In berhenti berjalan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sambil mengacak rambutnya gusar, "Sebenarnya jiwamu kemana saat aku menarikmu di ruang latihan tadi?! Bukankah sudah dengan jelas kubilang kita akan bertemu mereka sekarang?! Astaga Oh Thehun…kau membuatku frustasi."

"YAK!" lagi-lagi Jong In melecehkannya. Se Hoon memang terkadang sulit untuk mengucapkan namanya sendiri yang notabene dirasuki huruf "s" sementara dia sulit untuk mengucapkan huruf laknat itu. Dan dia tidak suka orang lain memanggilnya dengan lafal yang ia ucapkan. Sepertinya dia harus melatih pengucapannya dengan benar sebelum bertemu teman-teman barunya.

"Baiklah! Jangan bertanya lagi dan ikuti aku ke ruangan sajangnim. Yang lainnya sudah disana." Jong In berjalan lagi dan Se Hoon mengekor dibelakangnya. Jiwanya memang sempat berkeliaran entah kemana dan sekarang sudah kembali ke raganya. Ia sudah siap, siap untuk awal yang baru.

Awal yang baru?

Tidak. Tidak bisa… setiap detik, bahkan dalam tidurnya pun, Se Hoon tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan Lu Han.

"Nah, sudah sampai."

.

.

DEG~

.

.

Entah kenapa jantungnya tida-tiba berdebar sangat kencang.

Jong In mulai mengetuk pintu didepan mereka.

"Masuklah," seseorang menyahut dari dalam, orang yang Se Hoon kenal sebagai Lee Soo Man.

Jantung Se Hoon terasa memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. _"Ada apa ini? Kau kenapa, Oh Se Hoon?"_

"Ayo masuk! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disitu saja?!" bisik Jong In yang ternyata sudah ada didalam, meninggalkan Se Hoon yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Nah, ini dua teman kalian yang lainnya, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." Suara Lee Soo Man membuyarkan renungan Se Hoon.

Se Hoon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sambil menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Tidak, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa pipinya tiba-tiba memanas? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan suatu rasa yang pernah coba ia kubur, tapi sekarang seolah rasa itu telah mencapai puncaknya?

"Oh Se Hoon! Angkat kepalamu, pabo!" bisik Jong In.

Se Hoon tiba-tiba salah tingkah. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan…

.

.

DEG!

.

Deg… deg… deg…

.

.

Dunia seakan berhenti.

.

.

"_Tuhan… salah satu malaikatmu jatuh…"_

.

.

Seakan ada blitz yang menampar Se Hoon, dunianya seolah berada dalam pengaruh slow motion, jantungnya berpacu cepat, darahnya berdesir hebat, tatkala melihat mata itu, wajah itu…

Wajah yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya…

.

.

.

Malaikatnya…

.

* * *

_60 seconds is all I need for this story_

_You came into my heart, I don't doubt it_

_That you took me away_

_The time that wasn't short_

_You're that kind of person_

_A story that's enough for me_

_You disappeared from my life_

_I didn't hold you back_

_The short amount of time that I saw your heart_

__**(Kim Sung Kyu - 60 sec)**

* * *

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Xi Lu Han imnida, mohon bantuannya."

.

* * *

_**Aku…**_

_**Hanyalah setitik asa,**_

_**Yang hampir hilang tak berbekas**_

_**Yang 'kan kandas,**_

_**Yang hanya akan hidup bila kau memeluknya…**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

.

Waaa~ FF gagal ._.


End file.
